The Unexpected Visitor
by kayELRfan
Summary: Season 10. Episode 1. Who will the unexpected visitor to the Barone's house be?
1. All Grown Up

Disclaimer: I do not own ELR nor do I own any of the characters. 

A/N: I am working on writing the 10th season of Everybody Loves Raymond, this is the first episode. Please R&R!

* * *

Debra is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. What was wrong with her? For the past couple weeks she had been short tempered, moody, tired, she'd even yelled at the twins when they asked her if they could sleep over at their friend Chris' house. She couldn't remember feeling this way since– no; it couldn't be that. She was probably just feeling overwhelmed by everything that had been happening lately. Even though it had been 2 months, she still thought about how she'd almost lost Ray. She'd never been as scared in her entire life as that day when that nurse came out of the operating room and told her Ray wasn't waking up. It had taken all her strength not to collapse right there in the hospital.

"Mom," Ally said, with a note of surprise in her voice, as she walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep," Debra told her, waking up from her daydream.

"Oh," Ally replied, getting a glass down from the cupboard.

"I could ask the same of you," Debra said looking over at Ally. "You have school tomorrow; you should be in bed already."

"Well I was," Ally said, taking a pitcher of water out of the fridge and bringing it over to the table. "I just wanted to get a drink."

"Ok." Debra replied. "Make sure you go straight back to bed."

"Sure mom." Ally replied as she poured herself a glass of water and put the pitcher back in the fridge.

Debra looks down at her mug, running her finger around the rim. She couldn't get this out of her mind. She could just have a virus or something, but what if she didn't? How would everybody react?

"Mom," Ally asks, turning around in the living room. "Are you ok?"

Debra looks up at Ally with a smile on her face.

"Sure sweetie," she replies. "I'm fine."

Ally smiles at her and goes back upstairs.

As Debra watched Ally going upstairs her mind wandered back through all the memories she had of her daughter growing up. She couldn't believe it had been so long since the day she found out she was pregnant, when she told Ray out in the hallway of their apartment building so Marie wouldn't tell him the news first, that first time she had held her, the first time she said 'Mommy.' Now she was in high school, soon she would be going off to college, maybe getting married and having a family of her own. She didn't need her parents as much anymore, she was so independent.

"Mom," Ally said as she came back into the kitchen. "I forgot to ask you something."

"Sure hun," Debra says, looking up from the table. "What is it?"

"I didn't know if you'd be getting up early with me tomorrow morning," she explained. "Molly asked me if I could stay over at her house tomorrow night, so I was going to go over there right after school, if it was OK with you and dad."

"Sure sweetie," Debra said with a smile. "Go ahead, have fun."

"Thanks mom," Ally said as she gave Debra a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." Debra replied.

As Ally went back upstairs, Debra began to think about what it would be like to have another baby. To carry a little life inside of her again; she remembered what it was like when she was pregnant with Ally and the boys. The first time she heard them cry, and how they stopped when she took them into her arms and held them close to her. Then, she thought of what Ray's reaction would be to all this. She thought of everything he would say to her and the look on his face if she told him she wanted to have another child. Well, on the other hand, maybe it would be worth talking to him.


	2. Wondering

It was the next morning, the kids had just left for school and Debra was lying on the couch with her hands resting on her stomach. This was getting to be too much to be coincidental. She was tired, moody, and short tempered. Now, just in case there was any doubt left in her mind, she had been nauseous all morning. She was either really sick – or pregnant. She tried to push those thoughts out of her mind as Ray came downstairs, ready to leave for work.

"Good morning little lady!" he says as he bends over and gives Debra a quick kiss.

"I wouldn't kiss me Ray," she says to him. "I think I might be coming down with something."

"Well thanks for telling me that now," he says, wiping off his mouth playfully. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she says, rolling onto her side. "I've just been so tired the last few days, and now I'm nauseous."

"Well, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're pregnant!" he says jokingly.

Debra attempts a playful laugh, but her stomach disagrees with her.

"Scratch laughing off the list," she says as she tries to find a better position.

"I'll get you some ginger ale," Ray tells her, seeing how miserable she is.

"Thanks honey," she says as she smiles up at him. "That would help a lot."

Ray goes into the kitchen to get her a glass of ginger ale. This was definitely way too much to be a coincidence now. As soon as Ray left for work she'd call Amy and tell her to get over there as fast as she possibly could. She had to be sure before she told Ray anything.

Debra smiles at Ray as he comes back into the room, carrying a glass of ginger ale and some soda crackers.

"I thought you might like some of these," he says, holding up the crackers. "If you need me, just call me at work and I'll come right home."

"Thanks Ray," she says as she takes the crackers and the glass. "I think I'll be fine though."

"Ok then," Ray says as he kisses her forehead and heads for the door. "Bye."

"Bye honey," Debra replies. "Have a good day."

As soon as Ray shuts the door behind him Debra reaches behind her and picks up the phone. As she dials Frank and Marie's number, she quickly hangs up the phone. What was she thinking? If Marie heard about this she would never let her forget it. Well, she'd just have to go over there and talk to Amy so she could be sure Marie wouldn't hear.


	3. My Confidant

"Deb, what's the matter?" Amy asks as she is being pulled into her and Robert's bedroom. "Why couldn't you talk to me downstairs?"

"Can Marie hear us up here?" Debra asks as she shuts the door.

"I don't know, let's check." Amy says as she moves nearer to the air vent. "Robert and I are having a baby."

Both Debra and Amy hold their breath for a minute, listening to hear if there is any reaction from Marie. Once they feel it's safe, as they don't hear her running up the stairs to congratulate Amy and make sure she heard right, they continue their conversation.

"So what's up?" Amy asks.

"I think I might be pregnant." Debra tells her.

"Whoa," Amy says with a shocked look on her face. "I guess I wasn't far off with my test."

Debra gives her a sarcastic little smile.

"Come on Amy," she says. "I'm being serious here."

"Well," Amy begins. "Why?"

Debra sits down on the edge of the bed, obviously not feeling well.

"I've been short tempered and moody, I've been tired for the past couple weeks, for no reason, and this morning I started feeling nauseous," she replies. "The other things I could have dismissed but this is just getting to be too much to be coincidental."

Amy sits down on the bed beside her.

"What are you going to do?" she asks. "Have you told Ray yet?"

"I didn't want to make him mad or get his hopes up if it wasn't true," she says. "I really don't know how he's going to react to this."

"Well how did he react when you told him you were pregnant with Ally, or the twins?" Amy asks her. "He hasn't changed that much."

"But we were young when we had them," Debra replies. "We're both over 40 now, it's different."

Amy puts her arm around Debra.

"But you both still love each other," she consoles her. "This is a happy thing, not a sad thing!"

"I'm not sad," she tells her. "In fact, just last night I was thinking about how nice it would be to have another baby. I started thinking about what it was like when the kids were just little, how they always liked to be in our arms, but then I pictured Ray's face if I told him I wanted to have another one. I'll admit I was considering it, just to see the look on his face."

"That would be funny," Amy says with a smile.

"Yeah," Debra replies. "But then I kind of gave it up."

"Why?" Amy asks.

"I started thinking about what Ray would say," Debra says. "He would say that we're both too old, and the kids were just getting to a point where they could take care of themselves more and help out around the house, and he'd had enough of crying and dirty diapers."

"So?" Amy asks.

"Well," Debra replies. "It wasn't even so much about that, because he would get over himself. I started thinking about how the kids would react and how this would affect them."

"I'm sure they'd be happy about it Deb." Amy tells her. "They love you."

"Yeah, but could I do that to them?" she says, more to herself than to Amy.

"Deb, come on." Amy says.

"I just don't know what to do," Debra tells her, tears forming in her eyes. "I just want to know if I'm pregnant or not because it's killing me to keep wondering about it."


	4. Unanswered Questions

Amy is sitting on the chest at the end of Ray and Debra's bed. Debra walks into the bedroom from the bathroom, she then walks back into the bathroom, and finally back into the bedroom again.

"Deb," Amy says looking up at her. "Pacing won't change the time you have to wait."

"It's killing me!" Debra says as she goes back into the bathroom.

"Deb," Amy calls after her. "Come on. Just sit down for a minute."

Debra comes back into the bedroom and flops down on the bed on her back.

"This is killing me," she says. "It's actually killing me."

"Do you want it to be positive?" Amy asks, turning around to look at Debra.

Debra sits up and looks as if she is thinking about Amy's question. She lies back down again.

"I don't know," she tells her.

"Give yourself a break," Amy tells her. "It's either going to be positive or it's going to be negative. Two options."

Debra sits up and glances at the clock before looking at Amy. She then quickly turns back to the clock and jumps up off the bed.

"Time's up!" she says, a note of relief in her voice.

She runs into the bathroom. Amy sits on the bed, looking into the hallway, while she waits for Debra. A few seconds later, Debra slowly comes back into the room and sits beside Amy.

"Well?" Amy asks as she looks at Debra.

"Well," Debra replies. "I don't have to wonder anymore."

Amy looks at her, waiting to hear the results.

"It's negative," she says as she begins to cry. "I'm not pregnant."

Amy and Debra hug and Debra starts to cry even more.

"I wanted it," she tells her best friend. "I can't explain why, but I wanted it. How could I want something so bad that never even existed?"


	5. Ray’s Suspicions

A week later, Debra is still feeling miserable. As she lies on the couch trying to find a comfortable position and get some sleep, Ray comes into the room and sits beside her on the couch.

"Honey?" he says quietly, not sure if she's fallen asleep.

Debra opens her eyes.

"Hi," she says.

"Get up, I'm taking you to the doctor's office," he tells her. "I just called and he has an opening."

"Ray," she says. "I don't need to go to the doctor's."

"I'm not playing this game anymore Deb," he firmly tells her. "You've been lying on that couch all morning for a week feeling like crap. The only time you've gotten up is when my mom comes over, because for some unexplained reason you don't want her to know you're sick."

"It's not–" she starts to say.

He lifts her up off the couch.

"Ray!" she protests, trying to get him to put her down. "Ray, stop it!"

"It's not worth it Deb," he tells her as she leans her head against his shoulder. "I'm not changing my mind."

He walks toward the door but stops short as Marie comes in through the back door.

"Hello dears," she says without really noticing what they're doing.

She walks into the living room and looks at them.

"What are you doing that for?" she asks.

"I'm taking Debra to the doctor." Ray tells his mother.

"To the doctor!" Marie exclaims. "Why does Debra need to go to the doctor?"

"Because ma," Ray explains. "She's been feeling like crap for the past week and something must be wrong."

"Well I'm coming with you," she says, moving toward them.

"No ma," Ray tells her firmly. "You're staying here."

Both Debra's and Marie's mouth fall open after hearing Ray say that. He had never talked to his mother like that before.

"Young man," Marie says, shocked. "I am your mother and you do not talk to me like that for any reason."

"I'm not four years old anymore ma," he says, obviously frustrated about having to explain himself to his mother. "I have my own life, I make my own decisions, and if I don't want you to come to the doctor's office with my wife and I then I have the right to talk to you like that."

Marie just stands there, stunned. Ray was sorry he had to do that, he hated it when his mother was mad at him, but if he was right about what was wrong with Debra, he didn't need his mother there when they found out.


	6. Surprise!

Two days later, Debra is sitting on the couch watching television with Ray. Ray appears to be anxious, looking over at the phone again and again. Finally, the phone rings, and Ray jumps up to answer it.

"Hello?" he says.

It is the doctor's office calling, Ray listens to what they tell him, a single tear runs down his cheek.

"Thank you," he says. "Goodbye."

As if in a trance, he sits back down on the couch beside Debra.

"Who was that?" she asks. "What's wrong with you?"

"It was the doctor's office," he tells her, now with an extremely loving look on his face.

He leans over and kisses her.

"Ray?" Debra says. "What's up with you? What did they say?"

The thought had never entered her mind that she actually could be pregnant, the test was negative, she had been trying to forget about the whole thing. Even though she was nervous about it, she had really been praying that test would be positive.

"Deb, you're pregnant!" Ray exclaims giving her another kiss.

She looks at him, too shocked to say anything.

"What?" she says after a minute of complete silence, she must have heard him wrong.

"That's what they just said," he tells her, his face beaming. "I thought that was it!"

"But I–" she begins before Ray cuts her off.

"But you what?" he asks her.

"I took a pregnancy test already," she admits. "Last week, it was negative."

"You thought you might be pregnant and you didn't even think to tell me?" he asks, obviously a little hurt.

"I didn't want to tell you if I didn't know for sure," she says.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways," Ray says, still smiling. "Because you are pregnant!"

"And you're happy about this?" Debra asks him.

"Of course!" he replies. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," she tells him. "I just thought you might be mad or something."

"How could I be mad?" he questions her, giving her a hug as she starts to cry. "I love you."


	7. Does She Know?

Debra is sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine when Marie comes in the back door.

"Hello dear," she says to Debra.

"Oh hey Marie," Debra replies as she looks up from her magazine.

"How are you feeling today?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Debra says, wondering how far Marie is going to take this.

"You seemed pretty sick when Raymond took you to the doctor's the other day," she says. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Debra puts down her magazine and looks up at Marie.

"Uh…Marie, really," she begins. "I'm fine. The doctor said that I just had a touch of the stomach flu and I'm feeling fine today so no problem!"

"Well alright dear," Marie replies. "Just so long as you're ok."

"I'm fine," Debra says as she gives Marie a smile. "Thanks though."

"What are mothers for?" Marie asks. "Right?"

"Right," Debra replies, still smiling.

"Well, I should really go make Frank something for lunch, you know what he gets like if he's not fed every two hours." Marie says.

"I do," Debra says laughing. "I definitely know."

"What's so funny?" Marie asks her.

"No," she says quickly. "It's nothing."

"Ok, well you're welcome to join us if you want." Marie tells her. "There's always plenty to go around, you should have some good food in your condition."

Debra looks as though her heart stopped for a moment. Marie couldn't know.

"What do you mean?" she asks. "In what condition?"

"Well just getting over the stomach flu," she replies. "You don't want to put anything bad in your stomach for a while, you might get sick again."

"Oh," Debra says, trying to hide her sigh of relief. "Yeah, I guess you're right Marie."

"Of course I am dear." Marie replies.

"What are you making?" Debra asks.

"Ham and cheese sandwiches," she says. "Frank has been asking for one all day."

Debra just couldn't resist, she'd been craving one of those all day, and she didn't want to wait until Ray got home to have him go to the deli and get one for her. Marie's cooking would be the next best thing.

"Maybe I will take you up on your offer Marie," Debra tells her, smiling. "Thank you."


	8. Debra's Plan

That night, as Ray lay sleeping in bed, Debra was sitting there with her hands on her stomach and a huge smile on her face. She still couldn't believe she was actually pregnant. There was only one thing that worried her, how on earth would she tell the kids.

"What are you still doing up?" Ray asks; he has obviously been asleep for a while.

"Just thinking," Debra replies with a smile.

"Come on honey," he says. "I know you're excited, but you need your sleep. You know, we do need to tell my parents eventually."

"Hey Ray," she says, turning onto her side to look him in the eyes. "I had an idea."

"Uh oh," Ray says, rolling his eyes.

"No, come on," Debra says, a little annoyed. "I was thinking we let them guess. Your mom will probably guess in like two seconds anyway. But wouldn't it be funny if they didn't guess for a couple months?"

"You're playing with fire," he tells her. "You're gonna get burned."

Debra gives him a smile.

"Come on Ray," she says, sticking her lower lip out at him to add to the effect. "It could be fun!"

"Deb," he tells her. "Can't you see how this could make my mother mad?"

"Sure," Debra replies. "But she'll get over it, she'll be mad for like two seconds, but then she'll realize that this means she'll have another grandchild and she'll be back to her usual overbearing self."

Ray shoots Debra a questioning look. Sometimes his wife could be so weird!

"Fine, I'll go along with your little scheme," he tells her. "But if she asks me, I'm not going to lie for you."

"You don't have to," she says, giving him a kiss. "Just don't tell them anything."

"Ok," ray replies.

Debra lies down with her head on Ray's chest. He kisses the top her of head.

"I love you Ray," Debra says.

"Yeah," he replies. "You say that now."

Debra laughs before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The End

A/N: Make sure you check out Episode 2, "No Longer A Secret"


End file.
